Kalt Island
.]]Kalt Island is a minor location late in The Lost Age, located in the north area of the Great Western Sea right below the entrance to the Northern Reaches. Though this island is merely a diversion on one's way to the Northern Reaches, it is important because you can easily acquire Mercury Djinni, Gel here. Kalt Island is a snowy island whose location consists of one single house amongst snowy cliff-side scenery. Kalt Island can be accessed the moment you enter the Great Western Sea with the Lemurian Ship and the Grind Psynergy. When you land on the island and enter the location, you will see the house and Mercury Djinni Gel to the upper right on a snowy cliff. Enter the house to find an old couple living alone together on this island. The old man will tell you that if you want to cross the ice floes of the Northern Reaches, you will need to get a Magma Ball from Magma Rock to the south, and through Mind Read he will think that the people of Loho possess a legendary weapon called a cannon that fires such magma balls. This tells the player what must be explored and done in order to eventually proceed to the game's ultimate target location. On a side note, the old man also thinks that using a cannon to shoot volcanic magma balls is supposedly how the people of Loho "crossed the frozen wastes," which may indicate that the dwarves of Loho once hailed from somewhere in the Northern Reaches alongside the Proxeans, but it is not guaranteed that this is the case over the other way around, with the dwarves hailing from Loho and crossing the frozen wastes to investigate the Northern Reaches. The old woman reveals the couple's background: they have always lived on Kalt Island, making Kaltic stew made with boiled lamb meat and potatoes for themselves, and many years ago the couple used to trade with the Proxeans to the north by sailing over there. But every winter the sea in the Northern Reaches freezes and denies passage to any ship, and the buildup of ice has become substantial enough that nowadays the Northern Reaches has become impassable regardless of the season (most likely due to the lighting of Mercury Lighthouse). Thus it has been impossible for the couple to get to Prox. Upon leaving the house, step into the frozen river to the left and slide left and down to stop to the right of the tree with the Apple hanging off it. If you are playing after the Reunion in Contigo, you will have the Catch Psynergy necessary to pluck the apple and claim it. Otherwise, you can come back here later for the apple as you continue onward by sliding to the right, then up, then left, then up, then right, then up, then left, then up, then right, then up, then left, then down, and then left to make it to the ladder. Climb it, use Lash on the rope, and you will gain access to Gel who will join you without a fight. You are then done here at Kalt Island. Collectibles [[Gel|'Gel']]: Use Lash after the ice puzzle. Apple: In the tree. Needs the Catch Psynergy. Trivia *The name Kalt come from the German word for Cold. *It's also the Icelandic word for Cold. *The reference to Kaltics is probably a reference to real-world Celts. *This is one location where the Douse easter-egg can be seen. Enemies Category:Places in the Western Sea Category:Islands and Islets